


Сквозь черные очки

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Радуга-1, 2010, тема "Черная метка"
Series: Рассказы [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Сквозь черные очки

Не знаю, мистер, кто вам таких сплетен про меня нарассказывал, да только неправда все это. Правда… А хотите, расскажу правду? Самую, что ни на есть?

Правда началась лет двадцать назад. Я тогда у мистера Залесски работал в закусочной. Обычная закусочная для наших мест: сэндвичи, пиво, лимонад, посетители раз в два дня. Так вот, началось все с того, что Марк заехал ко мне с каким-то слепым стариком. Марк часто подвозил всяких странных типов, такая уж у него манера. Я налил старику лимонаду, как он просил, а сам присел поболтать с Марком.

– Кого это ты на этот раз подобрал? – спросил я, просто чтоб завязать разговор.

– Он видит будущее, – сказал Марк. Я хмыкнул с сомнением. Марк тот еще тип, если верить всему, что он говорит, будешь самым большим дураком на весь округ. Но если сказать Марку, что он гонит, он обидится и уйдет, и придется опять давить мух в одиночестве. Нечасто в нашей глуши встречаются новые лица, так что не дело привередничать. К тому же, может, Марк и не гонит вовсе, может, это старик ему наплел про себя всякого. 

– Как же слепой может видеть будущее? – бросил я. Вроде как поверил, а вроде как и нет – понимай, как хочешь.

– Он не слепой, – обиделся за старика Марк.

– Зачем тогда очки? С такими только слепые и ходят.

– Я же говорю, – Марк стукнул кружкой по столу, – он _видит_ будущее. Вот и закрывает глаза, чтоб не видеть.

– Врешь ты все, – вздохнул я. – Если б он видел будущее, сидел бы он в этом вонючем городишке? Да он бы по лучшим отелям разъезжал. Ну сам подумай, если б ты знал, какой билет выиграет или какая лошадь придет первой! Да он бы деньги лопатой греб!

Марк покачал головой и глотнул еще пива. Дрянного пива, должен сказать. Хорошее у нас тоже есть, вы не подумайте, его из города привозят, три бакса за бутылку, а дрянное варит миссис Келли и дерет за него полтора бакса за галлон.

– Он не любит смотреть. Покой для него важнее денег.

– Да чего ты гонишь! – я начал выходить из себя. Вы бы тоже вышли из себя, если б вам сказали, что покой важнее денег. Да если у тебя есть деньги, ты себе где угодно можешь покой устроить! Нет, серьезно, если вам показать человека, который может только руку протянуть и срывать бабки, когда ты должен вкалывать за двадцать баксов в неделю, а он сидит в дерьмовом городишке и пьет дрянное пиво миссис Келли, вы бы тоже вышли из себя. Так что я себя чувствовал полностью правым, когда стукнул кружкой по столу, расплескав пиво. Вообще-то, не положено орать на клиентов, но да это же Марк, он жаловаться не будет, просто обидится и уйдет, и не с кем будет поболтать вечерком. – Да он тогда псих, наверное! Да любой в этом городишке тебе скажет, что покой ничего не стоит, его тут лопатой греби! Да если он будущее видит, я бы с ним первый местами поменялся! Пусть посидит годик в нашей глуши, так взвоет от его любимого покоя! – я почувствовал, как трясется столик от ударов кружкой, и вдруг успокоился. – Все ты врешь. Не видит он будущее, а ты мне лапши на уши навесил и доволен. 

Я встал из-за стола и потащился к стойке за тряпкой – вытереть пиво, пока мухи со всей округи не слетелись. Теперь Марк точно обидится и уйдет, а я весь вечер будут тереть стойку и ругать себя. У меня всегда так – сначала скажу что-то, а потом хожу и себя ругаю. Только уже поздно, потому что даже если сказать, что вовсе не хотел ничего такого сказать, то все равно ничего не исправится. Даже если сказать «забудь», и тебе скажут «да-да, ничего не было, я все забыл», то все равно никто ничего не забыл. Слова – такая хитрая штука, вроде бы и не значат ничего, а как скажешь, не подумав, так они разом начинают значить чересчур много. 

Я вернулся с тряпкой, уверенный, что Марк уже уехал, и думал, как сейчас буду отковыривать от стола прилипшие к пиву монеты, а потом оттирать каждую, потому что мистер Залесски всегда очень кричит, если в кассе монеты слипаются, а я терпеть не могу, когда на меня кричат. Мамаша на меня всегда кричала – и за дело, и просто так, а вот отчим никогда не кричал – отхлестать ремнем всегда пожалуйста, а кричать не кричал. Я его даже уважал за то, что не кричал. Только вот когда мамаша померла, он из нашей глуши умотал – дом наш продал, подзатыльник мне на прощание дал, и умотал. 

Так вот, я вернулся с тряпкой и увидел, что Марк никуда не уехал и монет никаких на столе не лежит, зато рядом стоит старик, очки свои снял и пялится на меня. Нет, я из ума не выжил, старик был слеп как крот, это точно, кому ж кроме слепого нужны черные очки и трость, но он на меня точно пялился. Я даже остановился, в тряпку вцепился, как будто эта тряпка меня от чего-то защитит. И от чего меня защищать-то, в закусочной мистера Залесски, где я, да Марк, да слепой старик? Что слепой старик может сделать мне, здоровому молодому парню? Так что я подошел и стал тереть столик, нарочно не замечая, что старик на меня уставился. Может, мне вообще показалось. Может, он просто так очки снял.

Я столик вытер, голову поднял – смотрю, Марк тоже на меня пялится. Ну вот тут у меня никаких сомнений не было, Марк-то не слепой, по нему все видно. Тут я уже не стал сдерживаться. В конце концов, одно дело наорать на старика-слепого, совсем другое – на Марка. Все равно я на него уже наорал, два раза не обидится. Так что я тряпку на стол швырнул:

– Какого черта ты на меня вылупился? На мне что, цветочки проросли, пока я к стойке ходил?!

Марк головой покачал, а сам глаз не отводит. Тут уж я всерьез забеспокоился. Не насчет цветочков, конечно, но когда на тебя вот так таращатся, значит, что-то с тобой не так. Краска на носу или прыщ вскочил на пол-лица. 

Но тут старик Марка по плечу похлопал, и Марк на меня пялиться перестал, на него посмотрел. Тот кивнул ему, как будто Марк его о чем-то взглядом спросил, а тот ответил. Марк аж побелел, а старик развернулся и прочь потопал, бодренько так, для слепого-то. Я потом его трость у столика нашел, забытую. Все думал, как же он без своей трости. В первый же столб лбом впишется. Если бы я сразу ее нашел, я б его, конечно, догнал, но я ее нашел уже вечером, когда закрывал закусочную, и совсем не знал, где искать старика. Да и Марка, если уж на то пошло. Я, конечно, заглянул к мистеру Нельсу в гостиницу, но никакой старик к нему не заходил, и Марк тоже не заходил, и вообще он Марка с прошлой недели не видел. Я даже удивился, что Марк к мистеру Нельсу не зашел, он обычно не упускал случая поболтать с его дочкой. Но мистер Нельс сказал, что сегодня тихо даже для нашей глуши, что к нему только Джон с утра забегал с газетами, да днем миссис Келли заглянула. А Марка не было, и старика никакого не было. Я пожал плечами, и трость положил на стойку на самом виду, может, Марк потом за ней придет, или сам старик вернется. А то как же он без трости, слепой-то.

Но это вечером, а тогда Марк посидел еще пару минут, потом вскочил, вытащил из кармана мятый доллар, сунул мне и почти побежал прочь. Я тогда подумал, что он за стариком побежал, а потом вспомнил, что старик-то в другую сторону ушлепал. 

– Марк! – крикнул я, но он ко мне даже не повернулся, «Сдачу себе оставь!» – крикнул, да за угол свернул.

Я только стоял да смотрел, с одного угла на другой взгляд переводил. Странные у меня сегодня посетители оказались. Ну, Марка-то обычно странным назвать нельзя, нормальный парень, обидчивый только, да гонит много. Вот и про старика этого наврал – и слепой не слепой, и будущее он, понимаете ли, видит, и покой ему дороже денег. Я про этого старика весь вечер думал – и про трость забытую, и про то, как он бодро топал. Пока не лег спать, все думал. И пока закусочную запирал, думал, и зубы пока чистил, тоже думал. Не давал мне покоя этот старик в черных очках и с толстой тростью. 

И во сне, наверное, тоже про него думал, потому что проспал. Я никогда не просыпаю обычно, понимаете, всегда заранее просыпаюсь – свойство организма такое. Даже немного завидовал тем, кто умеет просыпать. Всегда завидуешь, если другие могут что-то, чего ты не можешь, даже если шевелить ушами или там храпеть музыкально. Так вот, никогда я не просыпаю, а теперь проспал – из-за старика вчерашнего, уж больно много я о нем думал. И, конечно, мистер Залесски именно этим утром решил проверить, как дела в его закусочной. Он-то меня и разбудил, стучал в окно и ругался как черт. Я спросонья выскочил как есть, даже штаны не натянул, думал, случилось что, пожар там, или плохо кому-то. Нет, стоит мистер Залесски, стучит в окно со всей дури и орет, что я бездельник и гнать меня надо, и мамашу мою ругает, и папашу, которого у меня с роду не было. И вот стою я перед ним в одних трусах, потому что выскочил-то не одеваясь, потому что думал, что беда у кого-то, а он на меня орет и кулаком машет. А я терпеть не могу, когда на меня орут. Так и стою, дурак дураком, с ноги на ногу переминаюсь и мистера Залесски разглядываю. Не лицо, конечно, кто же смотрит в лицо, когда на тебя орут, а ботинки там, колени, ремень брючный. А ботинки у него хорошие, он же не из простых, мистер Залесски-то, у него пять закусочных, или шесть даже, и еще кафе в городе. И вот смотрю я на ботинки и думаю, что утонет мистер Залесски вместе с этими ботинками, когда пароход пойдет ко дну. Не знаю, почему я про пароход подумал, может, потому что никогда на пароходе не плавал. Подумал, и обругал себя, потому что нельзя желать никому смерти, даже если на тебя орут. 

– Мистер Залесски, – говорю, чтоб он хоть на секунду орать перестал, а то вдруг я ему еще что-нибудь пожелаю, – мистер Залесски, а вы плавали на пароходе?

– Нет. – Мистер Залесски вдруг улыбнулся. – Но когда-нибудь поплыву, через всю Атлантику. Мечта у меня такая, понимаешь?

Я кивнул, мол, понимаю, что тут не понимать, это же здорово, когда человек о чем-то мечтает. Вот мистер Морисон, здешний нищий, мечтает однажды десять долларов в мусоре найти, а пароход – это же куда лучше, чем десять долларов. Я ему так и сказал, только он снова разозлился.

– Ты, – говорит, – меня со всякой швалью не сравнивай! Ты, бездельник, вместо того чтоб со всякими отбросами трепаться, лучше бы работал как следует.

Глянул злобно и в кассу полез, выручку считать. Потом опять орал, что мало, что я лентяй, что бездельник. Но к этому я уже привык и даже за крик не считал. Хозяева всегда говорят, что мало, что ты бездельник и лентяй, и гнать тебя в шею, и дурнее работника у них в жизни не было – это и Сэм говорил с заправочной станции, и Майк из пекарни. Так что я почти не слушал, а только смотрел, как мистер Залесски перекладывает монеты в столбики – он всегда строит из монеток столбики, и двигает по столу туда-сюда, Марк как-то говорил, что так в казино крупье жетоны столбиками двигают. Не знаю, в казино не бывал, а Марку никогда полностью верить нельзя, мало ли что наговорит, как вот про того старика, который будущее видит. Навешает лапши на уши, а ты снимать только успевай. Так что я смотрел, как мистер Залесски двигает столбики монет, прямо как в казино, и думал, что когда он снова пойдет в казино в следующий вторник, то уйдет оттуда почти без денег, зато с пышнотелой блондинкой, и потом миссис Залесски об этом узнает, потому что муж кузины давней подруги миссис Залесски работает в том казино, и упомянет об этом при жене, а та за чашкой чая расскажет сестре, а уж та не сможет удержаться, чтоб не рассказать подруге горяченькое про ее мужа. А, узнав, миссис Залесски устроит мистеру Залесски скандал с битьем посуды, а еще через несколько дней мистер Залесски обнаружит, что блондинка оставила ему неприятный подарок, от которого предстоит долго лечиться, и отношения с миссис Залесски испортятся окончательно. Мне прямо даже жалко стало мистера Залесски, хоть он и кричит на меня, но все равно я бы ему не пожелал ничего такого. Так что я дождался, когда он отсчитает мне зарплату за неделю, ссыплет остальные деньги в карман и, продолжая ворчать, направится к дверям, и сказал как можно убедительнее:

– Мистер Залесски, не ходите в казино в следующий вторник.

Он так на меня посмотрел, что я чуть под землю не провалился.

– Пожалуйста, – повторил, – не ходите. Сами потом жалеть будете.

Он побагровел, как переспелый помидор:

– Ах ты, – говорит, – ах ты, негодяй. Ах ты, скотина. Ты куда нос свой совать вздумал? Ты за мной следить вздумал? Шпионить, значит? Я тебя, бездельника, на работе держу, из уважения к твоей покойной матушке, я бы давно другого на твое место взял, порасторопней да посообразительней. Но всему предел есть, – говорит. – И моему терпению. Выметайся, – говорит, – отсюда. Чтобы я тебя у своей закусочной за сто футов не видел. Слишком длинный у тебя нос, – говорит, – и суешь ты его куда не нужно. И попробуй только сболтнуть что-то про меня, так ославлю, что распоследний болван тебя на работу не возьмет. Скажу, что за воровство выгнал, если хоть слово стреплешь про меня. 

И вышел, и дверью хлопнул так, что она чуть с петель не слетела. Хлипкая у меня дверь, а если ей так хлопать, развалится скоро. Я ее всегда осторожно закрывал, а вот Марк любит от души ей хватить, когда обидится. И мистер Залесски иногда ей хлопал, когда особенно не в духе был. Вот и сейчас хлопнул и уехал – я звук мотора слышал, как он за два квартала рычал. А я стоял и думал, чего это я вообще придумал что-то про казино. И про ботинки. Да, про ботинки и пароход я тоже ведь придумал, но про казино куда как более складно вышло. Я даже обрадовался, что так складно научился придумывать, теперь я тоже Марку смогу лапшу на уши вешать. А про то, что меня уволили, я как-то даже и не думал. Знаете, так бывает, когда что-то плохое случается, начинаешь думать обо всем, чем угодно, только не об этом. Когда мамаша умерла, я тоже думал обо всем: и что погода ужасно теплая, и что в школе мистер Келли рассказывал про рыб интересное, и что у Мэри Стоун веснушки, и что мало я вчера поколотил Питера. А про мамашу не думал совсем – ну я о ней никогда особо и не думал, что тут думать-то, у каждого есть мамаша, а вот перо с черным кончиком не у каждого, и не каждый может достать языком до носа, но вот когда мамаша умерла, я как-то особенно старательно о ней не думал. 

Так вот и теперь, про то, что меня уволили как-то не думал. И когда вещи в чемодан скидывал тоже не думал, как будто в гости к тетке собирался. Ну да, есть у меня тетка, неродная, правда, сестра отчима, но все равно тетка, и я в детстве у нее пару раз бывал, а потом, когда мамаша умерла, а отчим уехал, она приезжала, толстая такая и вредная, и ругалась все время, а потом к себе звала в гости. Я и ездил пару раз, когда скучно очень было или грустно совсем. В чемодан запихивал рубашку и пару сэндвичей, садился на поезд и ехал к ней. Она в городе живет, до нее на велосипеде не доедешь, не то что до Джесси, та в соседнем городишке, до нее можно и на велосипеде. Джесси – это такая девчонка, мы с ней в детстве дрались, а потом она уехала в соседний город, тоже к тетке. У каждого человека есть какая-нибудь тетка. Так вот, моя тетка живет в городе, и я к ней временами ездил, когда совсем тоска заедала в нашей глуши. Так что я сейчас воображал, будто к тетке собираюсь, только деньги все из копилки выгреб, да фотографию мамаши в газету завернул, а так – совсем как к тетке.

Потом комнату запер, ключ сунул под коврик и пошел с чемоданом к станции. Как будто к тетке еду. И только когда на станцию пришел, тут-то и дошло, что не к тетке я еду, а выгнали меня с работы за мой болтливый язык и глупую голову. Сел на станции на скамейку, запихал чемодан под нее, и так и сидел. Сидел и думал, зачем же придумал про казино. По всему выходило, что просто так, без надобности. Как в детстве, когда оттаскаешь кошку за хвост, а тебя спрашивают – зачем ты ее мучишь? А ты стоишь и сам не знаешь, вроде как и не зачем. Вот и я сидел и не знал. Только за кошку накричат или ремня всыплют, а меня с работы выгнали, и жить мне теперь негде, и делать нечего. Не знал я, зачем я придумал про казино и мистеру Залесски сказал, но так хорошо придумал, что и сам поверил. Знаете, когда что-то врешь или сочиняешь, главное – самому поверить, тогда лучше всего выходит. Наверное, потому Марк так убедительно и гонит, что сам себе верит.

– Вот ты где, – сказал Марк. Подошел и сел рядом на скамейку, а я вспомнил, что он вчера был со стариком, и старик забыл трость, и трость сейчас лежит на стойке, и что мистер Залесски не знает, чья эта трость, и ни за что потом ее не отдаст. Я ему об этом сказал, а он отмахнулся.

– Ему трость больше не нужна, – говорит. – И очки тоже, – и протягивает их мне. Черные такие, круглые. Я взял зачем-то, в руках повертел, посмотрел в них – ничего не видно, даже на солнце смотреть можно. Хотел вернуть, а он головой покачал. – Оставь, – говорит, – себе. Пригодятся. – Потом встал, меня по плечу хлопнул: – Удачи тебе. Ты парень неплохой, Боб, только за языком совсем не следишь.

Я удивился, конечно, что он уже знает, что меня уволили, но не слишком – городок у нас маленький, новости быстро разлетаются. А Марк стоит и смотрит на меня внимательно, будто у меня рога должны вырасти, да все не растут.

– Что ты на меня опять пялишься? – говорю. А он только головой покачал, повторил: – Удачи тебе, Боб, может еще свидимся. – И пошел от станции. Он идет, а я на него смотрю. Он идет, а я смотрю. Потом подскочил, как заору:

– Марк! Марк! Не... 

Он обернулся, и улыбнулся так, будто рога у меня все же выросли, и он не рад этому, хоть и ждал.

– Ты мне, Боб, только ничего не говори. Я, – говорит, – ничего об этом знать не хочу. Что бы ты ни узнал, не говори. 

И ушел уже совсем. Я за ним, было, кинулся, потом вспомнил, что чемодан под скамейкой остался, и вернулся. Сел обратно, и так и сидел, пока поезд не пришел. Думал. И когда в поезд сел, тоже думал, так что даже в окно не смотрел, хотя я в поезде всегда смотрю в окно, потому что куда еще смотреть в поезде? Можно, конечно, разглядывать соседей, но они не любят этого, да я и сам не люблю, когда на меня пялятся, и когда в газету заглядывают, и когда смотрят в рот, если я ем сэндвичи, тоже не люблю. Так что я в поезде всегда смотрю в окно, хотя, честно говоря, смотреть там не на что, сплошные деревья, да изредка будки стрелочников. А сейчас я даже в окно не смотрел, а смотрел на то, как Марк идет – не по настоящему, конечно, а в своей голове. По-настоящему-то Марк остался в нашем городишке, и уедет на машине, у него здоровская машина, всегда мечтал, что когда-нибудь себе такую же куплю, красную и мощную. Вот я сидел, уставившись в окно, и смотрел в своей голове, как Марк идет к станции. И как я начинаю понимать, что завтра он сядет в свою здоровскую машину и поедет в город, и будет ехать долго, потому что сначала проткнет колесо и будет ждать кого-нибудь, кто бы помог починить, а никого не будет, потому что он решит срезать путь и поедет по короткой дороге, по которой никто не ездит уже лет двести, и он пойдет пешком в город, чтоб кого-нибудь найти, и пройдет двадцать миль пока не найдет какого-то парня, и потом они вернутся и будут латать колесо, а потом он все-таки поедет в город, и приедет на два дня позже, чем обещал, и узнает, что его сестренку машина сбила, потому что все бегала смотреть, не едет ли Марк. Я подумал, что на этот раз я, может, и складно придумал, но уж больно грустно. Аж самому плакать захотелось. И я себя ругал, что не сказал Марку, хотя обычно я себя ругаю за то, что сказал, а не наоборот, и Марк тоже сказал ему ничего не говорить, хотя если бы он знал, о чем я хочу сказать, он бы, наверное, захотел бы узнать. 

Так что я ехал в поезде, и думал про Марка, и про его сестренку, и про то, что вдруг научился очень складно придумывать, и что если бы это была история в каком-нибудь журнале, я бы дал ее почитать тетке, она любит истории, от которых слезы наворачиваются. Но эта история была только у меня в голове, а рассказывать ее я бы не стал. Только Марку, но Марк не хотел ее знать.

Знаете, я бы, наверное, еще долго думал, что просто научился складно сочинять, и, может быть, пошел бы в какой-нибудь журнал, и писал бы в него истории, от которых слезы наворачиваются. Да, наверное, так оно бы и было, если б не очки, которые мне отдал Марк. Я все думал, зачем он мне их отдал, а потом начал думать про старика, и как Марк говорил, что тот видит будущее. И вдруг подумал, а вдруг это я не просто сочиняю? У меня аж голова закружилась, когда я об этом подумал. Я бы, наверное, сел, если б уже не сидел. Ну, думаю, Боб, ты либо сбрендил совсем, либо самый большой везунчик во всем округе. Пощупал у себя лоб – мамаша так всегда делала, если я какую-нибудь особенную глупость говорил, лоб как лоб, ничего особенного, значит, не сбрендил. Ух, как я обрадовался! Правда потом я расстроился, потому что если это взаправду, а не история, то и сестренка Марка умрет взаправду. Но потом я снова обрадовался, потому что ну подумайте, ведь сестренка Марка все равно умрет, знаю я про это или нет, а Марк все равно не захотел, чтоб я ему говорил. Не подумайте, что я сухарь какой-то, но ведь я сестренку Марка и не видел никогда, я и про Марка-то знал только, что он парень хороший, но обидчивый, и что лапшу на уши хорошо умеет вешать.

А с поезда я поехал прямиком на скачки. Сел на автобус и поехал. Знаете, вы бы на моем месте сделали бы то же самое. Я не автобус, конечно, имею в виду. Или нет, я же не знаю, любите ли вы лошадей. Может, не любите, тогда бы вы, конечно, не поехали бы на скачки, вы бы пошли на петушиные бои, или в казино, или на биржу, или еще куда-нибудь, где испытывает судьбу и угадывают будущее. А может, вы бы никуда не поехали, а сели бы играть в орлянку или пытались бы угадать, поскользнется ли вон тот смешной старик на ореховой скорлупе. Но вы на моем месте сделали бы то же самое – вы бы захотели проверить, не показалось ли вам. Может, вы просто сбрендили от расстройства, или так здорово научились придумывать, что сами себя надули. Так что если бы я любил птиц, я бы пошел на петушиные бои, но я любил лошадей и пошел на скачки.

В автобусе было душно, и его трясло, и сосед дышал на меня луком, но я смотрел в окно и думал, что я везунчик, черт побери, что на меня свалилась такая невозможность, такая удача, что если б мне кто такое рассказал, я бы решил, что мне лапшу на уши вешают. Я думал, что вот-вот автобус доедет до ипподрома, и я поставлю на лошадь, которая приедет первой, и выиграю гору денег, и буду делать что хочу, а если захочу, смогу купить себе закусочную, и мистер Залесски будет тогда мне завидовать, потому что я смогу продавать пиво так дешево, что у него никто его покупать не будет, а все будут покупать у меня. Но я так не сделаю, потому что я честный человек, и это нехорошо, издеваться над мистером Залесски только потому, что у него мало денег, а у меня много. Хотя, наверное, все-таки немного поиздеваюсь, просто чтобы он понял, что нельзя просто так кричать на людей, им ведь это неприятно. Но, может, я и не куплю закусочную, если не захочу, у меня ведь будет много денег, потому что я много выиграю, когда буду знать тех лошадей, которые придут первыми.

Я даже подпрыгивал от нетерпения, просто не мог дождаться, когда автобус доедет, сосед даже на меня начал коситься, ну да я внимания не обращал, какое ему дело, мне же нет никакого дела, что от него несет луком. Я думал, он сейчас мне скажет сидеть смирно или еще что-то в этом роде, но он подышал на меня луком и хлопнул по коленке – он, наверное, хотел хлопнуть по плечу, такие парни всегда хлопают по плечу, но сложно хлопнуть по плечу того, кто сидит рядом с тобой, поэтому он хлопнул меня по коленке. 

– Не терпится, парень? – говорит. – В первый раз?

Я кивнул, а сам все смотрел в окно – скоро ли приедем. По всему выходило, что скоро, так что меня нетерпение все больше разбирало.

– Ты там осторожнее, – говорит. – А то знаю я таких как ты, чуть мамка отвернется, копилку разобьют – и сюда. Спустят все, а потом в петлю. Ты, – говорит, – поближе к Сэму Нэшу держись. Сэм Нэш – это я, – говорит. – Я тут человек опытный, я тут все входы-выходы знаю. Подскажу, так уж и быть, на что ставить, чтоб не прогадать. Вот ты, например, Викторию как увидишь, так на нее и кинешься ставить. Красавица кобыла, а бежит ни к черту. А ты это с полвзгляда поймешь? Вот то-то же. А я тебе все скажу. Вот взять Джека Смита, он тут тоже не первый день, а к Сэму Нэшу всегда прислушивается. Сэм Нэш – это я, парень, усек? Держись Сэма, не пропадешь. 

Я его и не слушал почти, никакого мне дела не было ни до Джека, ни до Сэма, мне выиграть надо, будущее узнать. Так что как автобус встал, я мимо Сэма протиснулся и выскочил побыстрее. И к лошадям пошел. Все к лошадям пошли, их как раз выводили, кто же это приедет на скачки и не посмотрит на лошадей. Так что я тоже посмотрел, но ничего не понял. Сэм прав, я в лошадях не понимаю, люблю лошадей, но понимать в них не понимаю. Знаете, так ведь тоже бывает, я их может, потому и люблю, что не понимаю. Так что смотрел я на лошадей и ждал, что вот-вот мне ясно станет, которая первой придет, а только ясно не становилось. Я уже почти расстроился, вдруг мне все показалось? И очки черные того старика вовсе ни при чем, и про машину я и про казино просто складно придумал? Нет, думаю, не суметь мне так складно, так что пошел я, сел на скамейку за оградой и решил сначала посмотреть, как лошади побегут. Конечно, как можно увидеть, какая лошадь придет раньше, когда они стоят и мордами крутят? Нет, надо смотреть, как они бегут, тогда и увидеть можно. А если я увижу, что лошадь придет первой в следующий четверг, так я просто приду в четверг и выиграю, и не обязательно мне сегодня выиграть, я не жадный. 

Так что я сел и стал на лошадей смотреть, особенно на одну, серую с белыми чулками, красивая такая лошадка, и жокей славный, молоденький совсем мальчик. Наверное, это и есть та самая Виктория, хорошая лошадка, хотя я в них ничего не понимаю. Лошади заходили в такие загоны со смешными дверьми, ну как в салунах, через которые пьяные ковбои всегда вбегают, и они еще на петлях качаются. Вот лошадей за такие двери заводили, только они не ковбои, так что не всем эти двери нравились, и некоторые заходить не хотели, но их все равно завели. И Викторию тоже, и мальчик на нее сел. А потом ударил колокол, и они побежали, и все вокруг кричали и топали, и свистели, и я, наверное, тоже кричал, и топал, и смотрел на Викторию и на ее мальчика. Я, наверное, слишком долго на них смотрел, потому что наконец-то _увидел_. Они уже к финишу пришли, когда я _увидел_ , проиграли, наверное, потому что Сэм Нэш меня за плечо тряс и в ухо кричал.

– Ты что же, парень, на Викторию поставил? Вот не говори, что Сэм тебя не предупреждал, Сэм тебя предупреждал! Проигрался, парень? А ведь новичок, новичок, везти тебе должно, ну да ничего, отыграешься, у тебя сегодня счастливый день, раз ты в первый раз, только ты от Сэма больше не убегай, Сэм тебе не даст в обиду! Я ж тебе говорю, не ставь на Викторию, тут даже твое везение не поможет, вот и проигрался.

А я не проигрался, я же вообще ничего не поставил, потому что решил сначала посмотреть, так что я не проигрался совсем, а плакал совсем не поэтому. Стал бы я из-за проигрыша плакать, я же не маленький, я не из-за проигрыша плакал, а из-за того, что _увидел_. 

_Грязь летит из-под копыт, и Виктория мчится, птицей летит, ветер в ушах свистит, мальчик что-то кричит и смеется, а потом летит кубарем. Грязь, и дорожки убраны скверно, и Виктория запнулась, или поскользнулась, или зацепилась, не знаю я, не разобрал, свалилась на землю, и мальчик ее свалился, через голову перелетел. Но мальчик поднялся, руку вывернутую к груди прижимает, но поднялся, а Виктория не встала. Только голову приподняла и заржала, тихо так, как будто заплакала. Я и не понял сразу, что это Виктория, а мальчик понял, подбежал к ней, а она даже не бьется, только ржет, и мальчик подбежал, на колени встал, за шею ее обнимает, а она плачет..._

Мальчик на коленях стоит и ревет, и я вместе с ним реву, и ничего с собой поделать не могу, глазами в землю уткнулся, чтоб ничего больше случайно не увидеть, и реву. А Сэм что-то рядом в ухо кричит, а мне ну вот совсем не до него, мне бы Викторию найти и ее мальчика, и предупредить. А я ни слова выговорить не могу, реву, как девчонка. Тут Сэм меня за плечо тряхнул и в руки стакан сунул, с какой-то гадостью, у меня чуть глаза от нее не вылезли, но я выпил до дна и сказал спасибо, потому что меня накрепко научили всегда говорить спасибо, так что это стало что-то вроде рефлекса, когда доктор бьет тебя по коленке; ты даже не осознаешь, что происходит, но говоришь спасибо, и извините, и простите за беспокойство. И я понял, что могу говорить, лицо рукавом вытер и конюшням побежал. Только меня туда не пустили, к лошадям посторонних не пускают, и правильно не пускают, нечего посторонним у лошадей делать, но мне не Виктория была нужна, а ее мальчик, потому как что я лошади-то смогу объяснить? Она же глупая, хоть и красивая, и не поймет, а мне важное надо сказать, так я попросил позвать мальчика, который на Виктории ездил. Только оказалось, что это не мальчик, а девочка, ну да я это даже вблизи понял, только когда она сказала, что ее Лана зовут, да и все равно мне было, честно сказать. Я ей как мог объяснил, только она не поверила. Видно было, что не поверила, да я бы сам себе не поверил, но я ей как мог, сказал, что осенью дорожки надо хорошо убирать, а то несчастье будет с Викторией, что она запнется или поскользнется и плакать будет страшно. Девочка побледнела и велела мне убираться, а то она на меня собаку натравит или отца позовет. Я ей кричал, что только помочь хочу, что я ничего плохого не сделаю, и я лошадей люблю, и предупредить хочу, а она только больше пугалась, потом позвала мужчину, отца, наверное, и он мне тоже сказал, чтобы духу моего близко не было. 

И я тогда решил, что осенью на конюшни приду и наймусь дорожки убирать, даже если у меня много денег будет, все равно приду, и буду их чисто-чисто убирать, чтобы Виктория не споткнулась. Так решил, но не выполнил. Не потому что я ленивый, или слова на ветер бросаю, или зазнался, знаете, как бывает, когда сначала что-то пообещаешь, а потом чем-то другим занялся, и вроде как уже и не хочется обещание выполнять, вроде неважным кажется. Нет, я потому не выполнил, что не успел, понимаете, я же не осень увидел, не знаю, почему решил, что осень, я же просто грязь увидел, а летом было дождливо, и грязь была летом, и Виктория до осени не дожила. Мне Сэм потом рассказал. Мы с ним иногда потом виделись, он неплохой парень, только шумный очень. А тогда я со скачек ушел, не мог больше смотреть, так и чудилось, что сейчас какая-нибудь лошадь упадет. А Сэму сказал, чтоб завтра ставил на Викторию, потому что я когда подумал подольше, то понял, что завтра Виктория первой придет, не Виктория, точнее, а Лана, потому что я же не на Викторию смотрел, я будущее у людей только вижу. Но это я только потом узнал. А тогда я знал, что Виктория завтра первой придет, и потом еще через неделю тоже. А если бы я подумал подольше, я бы, наверное, узнал, что она не осенью упадет, но у меня уже голова болела от всего этого, и я со скачек уехать решил, и о Виктории не думать до осени. А денег я все-таки много выиграл, и Сэм тоже, потому что никто и не думал, что Виктория первой придет, она же никогда первой не приходила. Сэм мне потом сказал, что решил, что я чокнутый, но я же новичком был, поэтому он послушался, потому что новичкам везет, особенно чокнутым.

Я потом часто думал про Викторию. Вы скажете, что я подонок, потому что про сестренку Марка не думал и не ревел, а про лошадь какую-то... только это не я подонок, а вы ничего не понимаете. Я же про сестренку Марка просто узнал, как будто в газете прочитал, а с Викторией я рядом стоял, и как она плакала слышал, и как мальчик, ну то есть Лана, плакала. Это, наверное, в _и_ дение улучшалось, да только я бы рад был, если б оно совсем исчезло. Но оно не исчезало, а только глубже становилось и сильнее, скоро я на человека уже взглянуть не мог, чтоб не _увидеть_. Чуть взгляд задержишь, и он уже перед тобой кровью харкает, или смотрит стеклянным взглядом, или обгорает заживо, или…

Я все понять сначала не мог, почему только смерть вижу, ведь у человека в будущем не только смерть, там много чего еще, но потом сообразил. Вот вам если лист с кляксами показать, вы на что сначала смотреть будете? То-то и оно. А смерть, она как большая клякса, на весь лист. Она-то поначалу и видится, потом, когда вспоминать начнешь, еще много чего вспомнить можно, но сначала – смерть. 

После скачек я к тетке не пошел – в какой-то гостинице комнату снял, даже название не запомнил, просто первую же дверь толкнул. Угадал, как оказалось, дрянная та гостиница была, замечательно дрянная. Месяцами в ней жить можно было, никого не видя и не слыша. Я и жил. У меня денег бы и на хорошую хватило, я на Виктории много выиграл. Мне бы и на шикарный отель хватило, да только меня мороз по коже пробирал, как подумаю, что идти к людям. А ведь там где шикарно, там ведь всегда людей много, тянутся люди к шикарному. Хоть поближе постоять, если у самого нет. Там ведь и горничные, и швейцары, и официанты, и коридорные, и кого там только нет, и у каждого своя смерть. Плохо мне тогда было, после каждого встречного по полдня больной ходил. Кляксы все чернее становились. Только на кого взглянешь, и все смерти перед глазами: и его, и друзей, и родных. Все, что может умереть, в будущем умирает. Все, что не может, тоже умирает, только по-своему. Знаете, забавный случай был, не поверите, но со смертью связано много забавных случаев. Так вот, встретил я как-то человека, уже потом встретил, когда мог все кляксы с одного взгляда увидеть. Так у него самое дорогое, не в смысле денег, а для сердца, была коллекция марок. Такая внушительная, такие, знаете, кляссеры, в кожу затянутые. Так его самой большой кляксой была кража этой коллекции. Его смерть я уже потом разглядел, а вот коллекцию сразу. Я как сейчас эту коллекцию вижу, я в марках не понимаю, но, верите, дай мне каталог, я бы каждую марку показал.

Я сначала из комнаты почти не выходил, в четырех стенах сидел, людей боялся, себя боялся. А потом решил. Знаете, так бывает, когда о чем-то думаешь, думаешь, и ничего не выходит, а потом утром просыпаешься – и решаешь. Я решил стать супергероем. Знаете, в комиксах про таких пишут, они всегда всем помогают, а никто не догадывается, что это они помогают, они днем скучные такие, обычные, а ночью всякую яркую одежду на себя надевают и помогают. И я решил, что буду тоже. Не про одежду, конечно, хотя мне нравятся всякие яркие вещи, а про помогать. У всех супергероев всегда есть какая-то способность, которая помогает им помогать, ведь просто так-то люди не пойдут по ночам помогать кому попало. А супергерои, они всегда или летать умеют, или мысли читать, или еще что-то полезное. И я решил, что видеть будущее ничем не хуже. Даже лучше! Мне очень понравилось, как я решил – раз я знаю будущее, значит, могу его изменить! И раз я вижу смерть, значит, могу спасти от смерти! Очень здорово я придумал, должен вам сказать. Я прямо сразу на улицу побежал, чего откладывать, я ведь теперь супергерой, хотя об этом никто не знает. Хотя никто и не должен знать, что я супергерой, иначе я буду не настоящим супергероем. Так что побежал я на улицу и впервые за неделю, а может, за месяц, а может и больше, я совсем за временем не следил, я за ним вообще никогда не следил, на меня еще мамаша за это всегда ругалась. Так вот побежал я на улицу и на людей без страха смотрел. С гордостью смотрел, даже со снисходительностью. Я ведь теперь не просто смерть видел, я выход видел, я помочь им мог, спасти! 

Только я быстро спутался на улице, понимаете, никто же не выстраивается в очередь по дате смерти, тем более, если никто еще не умер, так что я быстро запутался. Я сначала еще помнил, что тот мистер в широкой шляпе умрет через три года от пневмонии, а водитель автобуса доживет до самой старости и умрет, подавившись косточкой от вишни. Я ведь даже не знал, доживу ли я до того времени, когда он подавится косточкой, чтобы прийти и похлопать его по спине. И где найти через тридцать семь лет женщину, которая теперь выбирает яблоки у лоточника, чтобы поддержать, когда она будет переходить ручей по скользкому настилу; да и как зовут лоточника, который умрет от рака через восемнадцать лет. И как мне помочь ему не умереть от рака? Я совсем расстроился, потому что столько смертей было вокруг, которым я мог бы помочь, но не помогу, не потому что не хочу, а потому что не смогу, хоть я и супергерой, но даже супергерой не может перемещаться во времени. Может, другой супергерой и может, но я не тот супергерой. Но я тогда придумал, мне как-то легко придумывалось в этот день, я придумал купить себе записную книжку и все записывать. Я купил замечательную записную книжку, только не смейтесь, знаете, как важно начинать новое дело с новой страницы? Потом я пошел на почту и устроился в углу, делал вид, что пишу письмо, а сам смотрел на людей. Почта замечательное место, знаете ли, там люди говорят свои имена и иногда даже адреса. Я записывал все, что мог узнать, чтоб потом найти этих людей, я даже лица пытался рисовать, чтоб не забыть, но рисовать не умею, так что получалось непохоже. Я вам эту книжку показать могу, она у меня до сих пор хранится, со всем записями. Вот смотрите, мисс Алиса Мэтьюс, умрет в следующем году от чахотки. Или мистер Говард Томпсон, умрет через одиннадцать лет от пневмонии. Я его даже помню, этого мистера Говарда Томпсона, такой старый старик, что я даже удивился, что он все еще не умер. Или вот мистер Чарльз Дэвис, застрелится через тридцать два года. Видите, все записано, с датами, с именами. Я дни просиживал на почте, смотрел на людей, писал эти заметки и ждал шанса. Знаете, оказалось, что смотреть на смерть гораздо проще, если все время думаешь, что поможешь ее предотвратить. Я сидел на почте, и на меня уже косились странно, но я делал вид, что пишу письма, а потом на самом деле стал писать. Делать вид, что пишешь, гораздо сложнее, чем писать по правде, так что я стал писать письма Джесси. Я ей, конечно, ничего писал про то, что стал супергероем, настоящий супергерой должен держать это в тайне, но я ей писал про город, и про людей, и про жизнь, и про лошадей на скачках. 

Она сначала удивилась, потом стала отвечать. Я писал ей длинные письма на больших нелинованных листах, писал так много, что они с трудом влезали в конверт. Я писал столько, что забывал, зачем я здесь. Я приходил и притворялся, что пишу, и смотрел на людей, а потом притворялся, что смотрю на людей, и писал. Понимаете, я же был совершенно один. Я ни с кем в городе не познакомился, потому что как можно знакомиться, когда смотришь на человека и видишь, что он через полгода умрет? Когда смотришь на человека и видишь, как ему перерезают горло, и он булькает и захлебывается, то совершенно не хочется с ним знакомиться. Так что я был совсем один, и мне было тоскливо, даже тоскливее, чем в закусочной мистера Залесски, хотя теперь я каждый день видел в десять раз больше людей, чем раньше за неделю. Я, конечно, разговаривал с собаками и с голубями, но они глупые и никогда не расскажут ничего интересного, и обязательно кто-нибудь привяжется и будет смеяться, и называть психом. С Джесси было гораздо интереснее, чем с голубями. Мы с ней разговаривали обо всем на свете, и, хотя ответ приходилось ждать по несколько дней, я больше не был один. 

А потом Джесси все испортила. Знаете, как просто можно все испортить? Для меня хватило трех слов: «Я хочу приехать». 

Наверное, если бы она приехала, ничего страшного бы не случилось. Я же знал, что и она тоже умрет, все умирают, по-другому никак. Я бы не испугался увидеть ее смерть, я же супергерой, помните? Я бы придумал, как ее спасти. Нет, ничего страшного определенно бы не случилось, но я не хотел, чтоб она приезжала. Я не хотел видеть, что у нее в будущем тоже есть черные кляксы. Это как с Санта-Клаусом – тебе давно сказали, что его не существует, но пока не застукал мамашу, раскладывающую подарки в чулки, на слова можно не обращать внимания. Джесси была таким же чудом, как Санта-Клаус, человеком без смерти, человеком без черных клякс. 

Я написал ей «не приезжай», она настаивала. Я не хотел ее обижать, но увидеть ее я не хотел больше. Я перестал писать. Я сменил почту. Я сменил гостиницу. Город большой, она никогда не смогла бы меня найти. Я сжег ее письма; знаете, есть что-то особенное в том, чтоб жечь письма – не рвать, не комкать, а жечь, страницу за страницей. Я сжег все и развеял пепел, как будто хотел, чтобы он долетел до нее и заставил ее понять.

Больше я не писал писем. Я мог бы, наверное, начать писать кому-нибудь другому, ведь на свете много людей, которых я никогда не видел, но это было бы не по-настоящему. Санта-Клаус бывает только раз в жизни, Джесси тоже.

Мне было грустно, но я помнил про свой долг, долг супергероя. Я смотрел на людей и мечтал. Теперь я жил не в письмах, но в предвкушении грядущих подвигов. Я грезил, как, появляясь из ниоткуда, подхватываю падающего под руку или выдергиваю из-под колес автомобиля, или подсказываю верный диагноз, когда врачи еще понятия не имеют в чем дело. Или отправляюсь в спасательную экспедицию, когда еще никто не знает, что люди пропали, или не даю сесть в поезд, который сойдет с рельс, или... Я спасал сотни и сотни людей в своем воображении, дожидаясь, когда же смогу спасти их по-настоящему. Я чуть с ума от счастья не сошел, когда узнал, что немолодой аккуратно одетый мистер, который пришел на почту отправить открытку своей дочери, умрет завтра утром. Умрет, раздавленный автомобилем, и его шея будет неестественно вывернута, когда к нему подбегут, и глаза будут матовыми и бессмысленными. Вы не подумайте, я не тому обрадовался, что он умрет, а тому, что он не умрет. Я его спасу, понимаете? 

Я за ним до его дома дошел, сидел на тротуаре, смотрел на окна и думал, что он не знает еще, что завтра не умрет, то есть он не думает, что умрет, и поэтому не поймет, что не умер. Понимаете меня? Благодаря мне его завтра будет обычным днем, он его и не запомнит даже. Я вернулся в гостиницу и всю ночь ворочался, боялся проспать, хотя я никогда не просыпаю. Но ведь так всегда бывает, что в самый важный день, когда говоришь себе «ни за что нельзя проспать» всегда просыпаешь. Так что я почти не спал и раним утром уже топтался у дома мистера Генри Уайта, потом шел за ним до магазина. У него был небольшой магазинчик со всякой мелочью, и он сам в нем торговал, и сам прибирал, совсем как я в закусочной, только я все деньги кроме двадцати долларов в неделю отдавал мистеру Залесски, а Генри Уайт складывал себе в карман. Я за ним шел и крутил головой, и все высматривал тот автомобиль, такой черный, большой, красивый, и когда увидел, закричал изо всех сил: «Мистер Уайт, мистер Уайт!». Мистер Уайт обернулся и умер. 

Я сначала даже не понял. Я же его спасти должен был. Я же его предупредил, я же ему сказал, почему же он умер?! Потом я вспоминал будущее мистера Уайта и вспомнил, что видел, как автомобиль его сбил, когда он обернулся, но я же не знал, что он ко мне обернется, я же не знал! Я бы к нему ни за что бы не подошел, если бы знал, но я же не знал!

Вокруг что-то кричали, и суетились, и падали в обморок. Шофер вылез из машины и громко ругался, а потом ударил меня, и я, наверное, тоже его ударил, потому что полисмен забрал в участок нас обоих.

Потом я думал. У меня было много времени, чтобы подумать, потому что полисмен запер меня в камере. Он так и сказал: посиди и подумай, – и я сидел и думал, не потому что он так сказал, а потому что я по-другому не мог. Я думал, что полисмен умрет через полгода от инфаркта миокарда, а я даже не знаю, что такое миокард и почему от этого надо умирать. Я мог бы его об этом предупредить, но боялся. Боялся не того, что он не поверит или решит, что я чокнутый, или посмеется, какая мне разница, что подумает обо мне полисмен, все равно он ничего хорошего обо мне не думает, раз запер меня в камере. Я боялся подтолкнуть его под руку. Видели когда-нибудь жонглера? Вот он стоит и подкидывает в воздух куриные яйца, и ловит, и снова подкидывает, и так долго-долго, если только не подтолкнуть его под руку. Потому что если подтолкнуть, то яйца упадут и перемажут все вокруг, и жонглер будет очень ругаться. Вот и с мистером Уайтом получилось также, только мистер Уайт не ругался, он умер. И я решил, что я больше никого не буду толкать под руку.

Вы мне скажите, что я рано так решил, что надо было еще раз попробовать, что, может, это просто совпадение было. Я и сам потом не раз так думал. Только я очень боялся. Боялся, что будущее окажется против меня. Понимаете, до сих пор от того, что я вижу будущее, было плохо только мне, а это почти не считается. А потом мистер Уайт умер, умер потому, что я увидел. И я решил, что больше не хочу видеть.

Я уехал через три дня, как только полисмен выпустил меня из камеры. Я хотел спросить его, что такое миокард, но не стал, потому что вдруг это тоже подтолкнет его под руку? Так что я надел черные очки, сел в поезд и уехал на запад. 

Я купил небольшую заправочную станцию, обычную для наших мест: бензин, пиво, сэндвичи, посетители раз в два дня. Я научился ходить с тростью, я научился читать по Брайлю, я научился на ощупь считать деньги. Я никогда не снимаю черных очков и никому не рассказываю о себе. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то случайно пожелал оказаться на моем месте. Я честный человек, мистер, я ни с кем не стану играть втемную. Я не знаю, может быть, тот старик ни в чем не виноват, и все случайно получилось, но я не хочу больше таких случайностей. Никому не стоит видеть будущее, никому не стоит смотреть на смерть.

Но знаете, мистер, чем дольше я не вижу, тем лучше я слышу. И я слышу, мистер, я слышу, что люди смеются, и радуются, и веселятся, и я понимаю, что в будущем хорошего много, а смерть, она только один раз. И тогда я думаю, что возможно дело не в будущем, а в том, кто смотрит. Знаете, у докторов есть такие специальные пятна, они показывают их тебе и решают, не псих ли ты. Говорят, в этих пятнах все видят разное – кто-то видит цветок, а кто-то гнилое яблоко. Может быть, это просто я из тех, кто видит везде гнилое яблоко, а будущее тут вовсе не при чем. 

Так что, мистер, если вы верите в лучшее и скажете мне, что хотите оказаться на моем месте, я отдам вам свои очки. И, может быть, в ваших руках они окажутся не черными.


End file.
